This SBIR project, Case Study Investigation: Contextual Reconstruction of Accidents for Safety and Health (CSI: CRASH): Using Immersive Learning and Cross Platform Mobile Solutions to Address Accident Investigations from a Multi-Perspective Standpoint, seeks to design and develop an innovative advanced training technology (ATT) to address the need for contextual and accessible information on accident investigations. In this way, CSI: CRASH will empower workplace safety representatives with the knowledge to view accident scenes from multiple perspectives, understand best practices, and allow health and safety trainers to address learners'need for a well-rounded, awareness-level, innovative training solution. Phase I of this SBIR project will focus on training to increase understanding of basic accident investigation principles, with a long term goal of addressing a) the principles of root cause analysis, b) effective interviewing techniques, and c) understanding and accounting for "hindsight bias." CSI: CRASH will also emphasize the many factors and perspectives that must be taken into consideration in determining accident causation. With these concerns in mind, WisdomTools proposes to develop CSI: CRASH, a web-based and downloadable blended learning course that is comprised of two main parts: 1) a blended learning course that utilizes multimedia case study, context-based learning methods, an eLearning module, and post work refresher microgames, and 2) CSI Mobile, a cross-platform (i.e., iPhone, Android, BlackBerry) mobile application that allows learners who have taken CSI: CRASH to access course resources such as images, definitions, pdfs, and diagrams on an ongoing basis and on the job site. Through the use of user participatory design, semi-structured interviews, usability testing, and learning gains/attitudinal change analysis, this Phase I effort will examine questions related to the technical and implementation feasibility of CSI: CRASH, including: 1) What content on accident investigation best practices is most critical for workplace safety representatives? 2) What features and functionalities are needed to support easy access and retrieval of information? and 3) Does the use of a blended and context-driven learning approach produce a net positive increase in learner knowledge, skills, and attitudes (KSAs) as compared with KSAs before the training course? The application is rated at a score level of 28.